Luer Taper is a standardized system of small-scale fluid fittings used for making leak-free connections between a female-taper fitting and its mating male part on medical and laboratory instrument. Key features of Luer connectors are defined in the ISO 594 standards.
The standard Luers are currently being used universally in most medical device categories and applications. However, with the proliferation of medical devices fitted with Luer connectors, and the reports of patient death or injury arising from misconnections, new ISO standard 80369-1 and 80369-2 requiring different connectors for different categories of medical devices was developed.